


Jurassic can opener

by anuminis



Series: Alien Planets [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Planet, Digital Art, Dinosaurs, Fanart, Gen, Puddlejumpers, Wraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anuminis/pseuds/anuminis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Holy buckets," Jack yelled, involuntarily ducking, as a dart whizzed by, only to get taken out with a loud and disconcerting crunch by something that looked uncomfortably like some mutant tyrannosaurus rex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jurassic can opener

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wraith Killers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4080) by Lady Ra. 



> I was just re-reading Lady Ra's wonderful story Wraith Killers and this image stuck in my head so I realized it ^-^

[   
](http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y193/anuminis/SGA/wraithkiller.jpg)


End file.
